


Bye Bye Little Grinch~

by Marie_Matthews



Series: Can't get enough of You.- [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU University, Chrismas Special, Complete, Grinch Kihyun, Little Hyunghyuk, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Showki, Sistar as older sisters of Hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Matthews/pseuds/Marie_Matthews
Summary: Christmas arrived and Kihyun just wants to sink between his sheets. He has nothing planned. Just sleep and wait for the entire celebration to end while he tries to control his inner Grinch, because christmas miracles don't exist... Right?





	Bye Bye Little Grinch~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPotato/gifts).
  * A translation of [[Especial]: Bye Bye Little Grinch~](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351198) by Marie Matthew's. 



> **Hey, Marie is here☂**
> 
> I know christmas is over but I still want to publish this special~ Also... Happy birthday to our manga prince,Hyungwon!!  
> Please remember that I speak Spanish and this work It's related to "The Beauty On The Other Side Of The Window"

Kihyun writhed under his sheets without taking his eyes off the calendar that rested on his desk.

With the month of December unfolded, a series of studs marked the last days until stopping at number 24... Automatically his eyes were planted on the wall clock he had in his room; there were still four hours until midnight, and for the shorter, time seemed to pass so slowly that it was painful.

He hated Christmas.

Covering his head with the comforter of the bed Yoo close his eyes tightly, perhaps in this way the day would end faster and will be capable to forget the happy date that everyone loved...

Or not. His cell phone vibrated right next to his head —hidden under his pillow— and reluctantly decided to answer. Squinting through the bright flash of the screen, he decided to silence the cell phone before checking his messages.

Comments, greetings, 'Like's and endless notifications filled his cell... All with the same reason. Ignoring everything related to his social life, Yoo decided to read the only thing that consider important at that moment.

**_Little Grinch Kihyunnie~_ **

**_Santa Lee ha_ ** **—**

He didn't even finish reading the message to turn off the device. An annoying twitch in the eye was born when he recognize the nickname that his _beloved_ friend used to use at these times of the year.

Minhyuk was aware of Yoo hatred towards Christmas and everything related to the subject. Being his best friend, he knew the reason behind all his aversion to this celebration, everything was summed up in one word: family. Since Kihyun's father learned of his sexual inclination, he decided to banish his own son from home, forbidding the boy to put a foot on the property and avoiding any contact with his family.

"God... Can you give up once idiot?" whisper under his breath before taking the phone one more time.

The choked vibration of his cell phone now became somewhat prolonged due to the number of messages that entered one after the other... Despite being like the Grinch, Minhyuk refused to leave him alone and was always in charge of exhausting the last drop of patience from the pinkette until he gave in to his whims.

And this year _wasn't_ the exception.

Yoo took his time reading the messages —only to annoy his friend for the delay— before getting out of his bed and walking out of the room.

With a _questionable_ sense of fashion —slippers of teddy bear, a shameful sweater with a big reindeer in front and striped pajama pants in pink/white tones— Kihyun went down to the entrance to open the door of the building and... **Oh. My. God.**

"What the—? LEE MINHYUK!" scream.

 _This_ was too much!

Or at least that's what Kihyun thought as he watched as his beloved best friend walked into the building and behind his heels came his new boyfriend, Chae Hyungwon. The pinkette looked at the pair of lovers, both dressed in hatred Christmas hats, represented each one a character of Christmas; with an eccentric beard and some bags in hands Minhyuk tried to capture the image of Santa Claus while his boyfriend was the faithful representation of Rudolf with a colorful bun, horns and his own reddish nose because of the cold...

"We were dying out there! Do you kno—!? A-Ah aha awh—!"

Minhyuk wasn't able to continue with his complaints when the shorter one pulled on his ear to go to a corner of the room. With a look of suspicion that shouted "Don't listen", Yoo managed to scare the model to get a _pleasant_ talk with the redhead.

"What the hell is your boyfriend doing in my building?" he hissed under his breath trying to keep calm.

"What's wrong with it?" ask the tall while touching his injured ear "It's chri—fmg!"

"Don't dare say _that word_ in my face Lee Minhyuk" Kihyun sentence with content hate before given him a new opportunity to explain himself.

Lee took a few seconds, thinking carefully what to say before opening his mouth and letting him know what was going on in his head.

"It's what we do every year, right? It's... I guess it was our tradition, you know ...Stay together and wait f-for... You know" Minhyuk low his gaze, unable to pronounce _his_ name.

Kihyun rolled his eyes knowing perfectly what he was referring to. Yoongi. That name came to his head, and it was the missing piece to complete the equation... The tradition of which his friend spoke was something that became normal among them; since Kihyun couldn't return home it was something sitting that would end up spending the holidays with his best friend and boyfriend, to not be alone.

"And that's why you bring your boyfriend of the week to my house?"

"Hey! Wonnie is nothing like that!" he gave a push before clarifying the facts "We have together a month okay!?"

One _fucking_ month.

If Kihyun's mood was bad before, it was much worse now. 30 days involved the use of the word "Month" and that was equivalent of the time that passed since the last time he saw Hyunwoo...

After their express date and that pleasant morning they spent together, both of them forgot to exchange cell phone numbers... With exams and jobs to order, Kihyun was confined in his room without finding an excuse to sneak into the house of the Son family and see the man who had stolen his heart. Also, as far as the shorter knew, the younger was in the same conditions as he was —studying for his exams and preparing to enter university— so he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of disturbing the boy with his presence...

"Kihyunnie?" he look at his friend after heard his name and saw a worried frown on his face "Are you okay? Are you sad for Changkyunnie...?"

The pinkette wanted to curse out loud. Did Lee want to continue embittering his heart? Now the image of his little brother, of _his_ baby, came to his head and full him with remorse ... Kihyun had not seen him for months and wasn't sure if the gift he sent this year would reach his little hands.

"Shut up and let's go to my room" whisper under his breath and listening an "Aww" from the redhead, Yoo feel his arms around his body.

Yes, that was just what Kihyun needed... Although he wasn't willing to let him know out loud.

**[…]**

In the home of the family Son was another story.

With the Christmas spirit reigning in their home, the whole family was gathered and finished eating the dishes that Mrs. Son cooked years after years.

It was a family tradition to have a meal a little earlier than others peoples, that way the grandmother could enjoy every bite and the company of her beautiful granddaughters without the clock rushing the girls to go out and celebrate.

While everyone was laughing and talking, Hyunwoo was crestfallen in his seat. It seems that his desire for Christmas would not be fulfilled this year...

Son was secretly waiting this night to come with the only reason that he could visit a certain boy who had him in love. Even if he hated lying, Hyunwoo had the excuse planned for that night; he had thought of telling his parents that he would take the gifts to her sisters in college and then would spend the night playing at Wonho's when the boy really expected to spend it in the bed of a certain university student.

"Hyunwonnie, do not you want more ice cream?" Soyou asked before putting her spoon to his mouth.

Automatically he let himself be fed by the girl before savoring that sweet strawberry flavor... For a few seconds, his head tried to compare that taste with the one of Kihyun's lips but nothing he tasted seemed to approach to that addictive taste.

"It's not fair I also want to feed Hyunwonnie!" Bora complained before stretching on the table with her spoon in hand "Say 'Ahh'~"

"He isn't a baby Bora!" Hyolyn complained before imitating her sister and saying: "Hey try this first one!"

Seeing his son receive so much love from his sisters was more than enough to make the parents smile of such wonderful children. They were so lost in their family environment that the noise of the bell brought everyone to reality.

While Mrs. Son excused herself to answer the front door, Hyolyn called the attention of her sister Soyou to show the younger a message she received. Under the attentive eye of Hyunwoo —who was still being fed by the blonde— both shared a look of concern and remorse before looking at their plates of food in silence. _Something_ was not right.

"Look who's here!" while carrying a cake between her hands, with a motherly tone the woman introduced her guest "Hoseok came to visit" laughed.

"Merry Christmas family Son!" With one of his baby smiles that characterized Hoseok so much, he apologized for interrupting the dinner before greeting each one of those present.

Hyunwoo smiled when he saw his friend before sharing a bear hug that would draw laughs from Wonho. Even if it was impossible to notice at first glance, the boy was not a big fan of these dates because his parents were working because of the great demand that their place had during that week.

"Wontoki sit with me!" Bora dragged his _new_ best friend —after the incident with the party it wasn't unusual to see them together— before placing a clean plate especially for him "Do you want to eat something special?"

Shownu couldn't contain that grimace of happiness that he had when he saw his friend comfortable with his family, and all the attention they put on the guest. It had become a tradition for Hoseok to spend the Christmas dinners with the Son family to not be alone, and the brunette made sure that his friend even had a gift at home waiting for him.

However all the talk and laughter were cut off when Hyolyn stood next to Soyou:

"Dad, mom, grandmother" call the eldest of the three sisters "Would you mind if we retired a little earlier?"

"Our friend Kihyun is alone in his university room and Minhyuk asked us if we could go to do some company" Soyou explained quickly "He always has a small party with Minhyuk and his boyfriend but they ended a month ago and..."

Hyunwoo's ears clouded as the voices around him lost strength until they became imperceptible murmurs... This was his chance. Apparently Santa had heard his cries for not being able to be with his beloved pinkette and—

"But how do you plan to come back? It will be very late an—"

"We can walk back from the university dad!" this time it was Bora who hastened to support his sisters, Kihyun was also her friend and wanted to be by his side knowing that he was not having a good time.

"So late? Alone?"  the girls' mother was genuinely worried and doubtful, even if her maternal instinct told the woman that she shouldn't let her daughters go, Mrs. Son didn't like the idea of a child spending christmas alone, no matter how old he was.

And to everyone's surprise. An authentic Christmas miracle occurred before their eyes.

"We can go with them" speak Hyunwoo "Wonho and I can bring them back home even if it's too late. Hyolyn noona, Soyou noona and Bora noona always talk about their friend Kihyun, so I know how important it is to them... Besides"  looking at his best friend with his cheeks full of food to add something else: "Reminds me of Wonho? I don't want my best friend to be alone at Christmas that's why I always bring him home and I think they don't want Kihyunn— to be alone either"

Fortunately, nobody noticed the slip that Hyunwoo almost had when he called him "Kihyunnie", since everyone was surprised by the boy speech. It was known among all those present that Shownu was someone of few words and was more limited to present smiles rather than say something like that... Wow, more than a sentence followed had captivated the heart of their parents.

"Okay, if Hoseok doesn't have any problems I don't see why not let them go" Mr. Son smiled before listening to his daughters shout with happiness and run to hug their parents.

**[…]**

Kihyun couldn't believe what was happening between the four walls of his room. While keeping his eyes fixed on the screen of the laptop trying to capture something of what happened in the movie, a grimace of indignation was planted on his face.

Had he always been that annoying with Yoongi? Is this a kind of payment on the part of karma? Minhyuk had always had to endure that nauseating and toxic nest of love that couples created year after year at this time?

Kihyun counted the minutes so that the night was over and "Christmas" began, once it was 25 he had the perfect excuse to demand the couple to leave his house and have their private party... But as if everything in the show —kissing, giggles, caresses and dirty words— wasn't enough, now Minhyuk deigned to urge him to open the door of his room.

"Who the hell did you invite now!?" ask annoyed before receiving a smack on his thigh.

"Shut up and open the door Grinch!" ordered while kicking his ass out of bed.

Not bothering to hide his anger, Kihyun ruffled his hair before opening the doo...

And **oh**. **My**. **God**.

As an act of magic all his troubles had vanished. Yoo thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but when the older blinked a couple of times and saw the image in front of his eyes intact, he couldn't contain his joy anymore.

The only person Kihyun really wanted to see was there, on the other side of his door as on their first date. With his adorable thick glass glasses to match whit a sophisticated jet trench coat, a ridiculous sweater with Christmas tones and a box with the name of a fine pastry...

"Hyunwon—!"

" **SURPRISE!!** "

Kihyun felt his heart stop as his mouth was filled with stupid confetti. What the hell was happening!?

Now that he was looking carefully he felt his cheeks blush when he noticed that they were not alone _at all_... And that his beloved was accompanied. While the older was attacked by hugs from his best friend —responsible to bring the sisters Son— the girls were in charge of filling their little Grinch with caresses and petting.

"Are you surprised!?" Bora dragged Wonho with her, who waved uncomfortably at the homeowner before entering and taking Hyunwoo by the hand to calm his nerves "Oh yes! Wontoki is like our little brother! Say hello Wonho~"

Minhyuk and Hyungwon soon surrounded the little cutie with the nervous smile that tried to hide from all the sudden attention that fell on his person; adjusting his glasses, Hoseok tried to avoid the redhead's funny hands and the looks he received from Chae, who played with some strands of his dark hair.

While the girls prepared everything to have an impromptu dinner in the tiny room, Kihyun and Hyunwoo couldn't take their eyes off each other. They wanted to say so many things but they only managed to say "Hey" before being interrupted and taken on different paths.

It would be a _long_ night... But a certain pinkette couldn't hide his smile of happiness now that his wish for Christmas was _almost_ fulfilled. There was only one thing missing but Kihyun had no problem with getting down to work on the detail on his own.

**[…]**

To say that dinner had been wonderful wasn't enough . Pizza, chicken, cake and endless sweets were looking for a place at the small table in Kihyun's room. The food had an exquisite taste but he couldn't enjoy his banquet because every brush that shared his body with Hyunwoo's clouded his judgment.

Having him so close, side by side, and trying to take his hands under the table was too risky with everyone present... But how to avoid it? They hadn't seen each other for so long that now it was impossible for them the lovers to look away from each other; in a some kind of private game, both of them distributed caresses on their legs trying to recover a little of the lost time although with the Son sisters present that was _impossible_.

Every time that Shownu tried to stick to the older, Hyolyn would end up dragging him by her side until she eliminated any inch of distance between their bodies —since according to her, he was bothering the homeowner with his colossal figure— or when Yoo was trying to reach something to the brunette —with the excuse of rubbing his fingers for a few seconds— since Soyou was a hundred percent attentive to everything her baby needed like feeding him with a couple of bites of her own plate.

Just when Kihyun thought that his little inner Grinch was asleep, the devil again messed up his interior with feelings of jealousy and possessiveness that awakened the adorable nerd of the Son family.

Yoo spent practically the whole dinner chewing his chicken in a heavy and slow manner while he could not take his eyes off the sisters. Maybe the girls had some brother complex that he didn't know? He had to thank heavens that Shownu's friend was present stealing Bora's attention or Kihyun would have exploded with jealousy when he saw three pairs of hands attending to his bear.

"Hey, we should go out!" Minhyuk shouted before standing up "The fireworks are about to begin!"

The host rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm that all present showed after heard the words "Fireworks", Kihyun was going to complain about the scandal and say how childish all were when a nervous smile appeared on his face...

The reason? While everyone was celebrating and laughing, Hyunwoo had discreetly taken his hand to give him a little squeeze.

Could it be more perfect?

With his happy heart and closed mouth, Kihyun let himself be dragged out of the house by his best friend and Bora as he tried to recover from the small touch that filled his interior with heat. Fortunately for the shorter one, a cold wind hit his cheeks to calm the blush that threatened to betray him.

"Should we do a countdown?" asked the redhead to his friends before looking for his cell phone.

"I want a Christmas photograph!" shouted Bora before hugging herself "Ugg! It's so cold!" whining to win the attention of her sisters.

Yoo thought about to take the opportunity to sneak to the side of his beloved when the feeling of happiness was devoured by his inner Grinch... The pinkette had to breathe and bite his lip to avoid mounting a scandal.

Was this supposed to be his Christmas present? Had he been a bad boy to deserve such punishment? Not only had to lead with the constant feeling of possessiveness of the sisters are for their baby brother but now... _Now_! Kihyun should  endure to see that strange kid take Hyunwoo's hand!? Wasn't supposed that the brunette was a jewel in rough that he discovered!?

"Only fifteen minutes!" shouted Bora before jumping into her place to gain some human warmth.

Unable to bear it another minute, Kihyun excused himself to go back to his room saying something about finding a couple of blankets for the girls... Of course this was a lie. He had had enough to share Shownu with everyone and before the Grinch inside him ruined the Christmas for all the present, he preferred to lock himself in his room.

However, because of all the bad mood he was carrying, Yoo wasn't able to notice that someone hastened to follow him in silence.

Before the pinkette could close the door abruptly, a hand pushed him inside his room and without being able to let a curse from his lips his mouth was silenced by a desperate kiss... Clumsy, anxious and with his eyes tightly closed, they both tried to keep up with the meeting between their mouths before they had to separate.

Kihyun was agitated, had been taken with the guard down and was completely baffled. That kiss had come from Hyunwoo? The older couldn't stop looking at the boy whose face was flushed with embarrassment as he opened his mouth to let out hasty words:

"I-I'm sorry! I-It's jus—!"

This time it was Yoo who silenced him with a kiss. Pulling the younger sweater and stamping his mouth against the young man's, the pinkette led the game between their lips while his tiny hands decided to pull the short black hair to get a couple of moans to his partner; even if Shownu never knew, this was a small revenge on the part of his lover after see how comfortable he was with his friend holding his hand.

They moved away to gather their foreheads and give each other looks full of love. The lovers greeted each other with their characteristic "Hey" while Yoo placed small kisses on those dream lips that Hyunwoo had.

"You do not know how long I've been waiting for this" whispered the pinkette while hanging from his neck.

"Me t-too" laughed embarrassed the taller one before kissing his smooth cheek "I-I have something f-for your, a pre—agmgh!"

The pinkette didn't need gifts, and didn't want to hear anything other than panting from his partner's mouth, so Kihyun just shared a selfish kiss and put his tongue in the mouth of his beloved nerd before moaning under his breath as he felt a smack on his butt. He walked away a little indignantly. What had been _that_?

"Y-You looked for" Son accused him before looking for something in the pocket of his pants "I-It's not the big thing bu—"

"Hyunwonnie I don't need any gift, seriously"  assure feeling nervous; he had nothing to give in return "With you I ha—"

" **TEN! NINE!** "

While his friends shouted the countdown, Kihyun tried to decipher the meaning behind his "Present". Why did he want a tiny branch with three sad leaves hanging? With his mouth open and raising the arm to inspect his gift better, Yoo attention was stolen when he felt lips rest on his.

" **EIGHT! SEVEN!** "

Releasing a mischievous 'Oh' Kihyun hit his tiny body to the black haired man catching the message behind that —now not so— stupid branch. A simple word came to mind and everything took on meaning: mistletoe. Something that used to seem so stupid to him —besides a cheap excuse to kiss with strangers— now it was the most ingenious thing that the Christmas world could offer to him.

" **SIX! FIVE!** "

"What did you think about giving me this little pervert?~" with his hands clasping on Shownu arms, Yoo whispered in his ear: "I love it~"

Hyunwoo shifted nervously. That little body was wreaking havoc with his sanity but Shownu needed to be strong and not give in to the sweet temptation that Kihyun represented for him... With all the self-control that remained inside him, he took that delicate hands and ask something serious:

"C-Can I have your phone number? I-I want to se—"

"Of course, sweetie~" Yoo leaned in to kiss him but was rejected immediately.

" **FOUR! THREE!** "

"I-I want you to be m-my bo-boyfri—!"

"I accept gladly!" he said laughing at seeing the boy nervousness; _God_ he could see his face sweating and Kihyun was sure it was not the sweater's fault.

" **TWO!** "

"I want to spe—"

"Can we just fucking kiss now!?" claim before holding Hyunwoo by the collar of his coat, his patience was already exhausted and Kihyun needed to make up for lost time.

" **MERRY CHRISTMAS!** "

Without Hyunwonnie could congratulate him for the occasion, the brunette closed his eyes and continued the kiss offered by his —now officially— boyfriend. Without embarrassment, Shownu let his big hands rest on that beautiful figure before hugging and carrying him to deepen the contact; of course, Yoo didn't stay behind.

"I missed you" the pinkette comment under his breath as he tightened the grip that his legs had on his boyfriend's body "I missed you so much Hyunwonnie~"

They kept their foreheads together as the younger swayed a bit in his place without being able to believe what was happening... Christmas miracles existed; otherwise it would be impossible to explain the happiness that Son felt at that moment. Between kisses and caresses the boy try to stay away from that —temptress— bed that brought him many happy memories...

And like a bell waking the lovers from their eternal sleep, a scream burst their bubble of happiness:

" **Little Grinch Kihyunnie~** " the older recognized that sweet tone that then turned into one full of anger " **WANT TO** **BRING** **YOUR SMALL ASS HERE!? WE ARE FREEZING** **TO DEATH!** "

" **SHOWNU THE FIREWORKS DIDN'T** **END!** " the brunette laughed after heard one of the characteristic cries of his friend; it didn't cost him to imagine the reason behind that call... Funny hands, a lot of attention and Wonho weren't a good combination.

With one last kiss, both separated and looking for everything they needed before going back with the others. While Kihyun closed the door of his room —now dressed in the coat with which Hyunwoo came— the taller one couldn't help but ask something that caught his attention:

"Little Grinch?" with a raised eyebrow and holding hands, they walked to the elevator.

"It's nothing you should worry about" Yoo laughed to recharge himself in the chest of his boyfriend "While you're with me, I don't think you'll hear from him again" assure before seeing himself reflected in that innocent look that only Hyunwoo seemed to have.

The same as a small child, with his big hands Son ask:

"So... Bye, bye little Grinch?" he released to win a little kiss and receive the sweetest response in the world:

"Bye~ Bye Little Grinch~" sang the pinkette, to walk towards where his friends were.

Yes. Definitely as long as the older had that big bear with adorable black glasses in his life Yoo Kihyun would have no reason to wait for the visit of the little Grinch that lived inside. This was his final farewell and with a big smile on his face Kihyunnie repeated again in his mind.

**Bye Bye Little Grinch~**

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoy the story~  
> **   
>  **It's never too late to wish you a happy 2018! I hope you had a nice Christmas and started the new year well.  
> **   
> 


End file.
